


Меньшее из зол

by ilera



Category: Jack the Ripper (1988)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, неграфичное насилие, тот самый двухсерийный фильм с Майклом Кейном и Льюисом Коллинзом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит после убийства Мэри Келли.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/George Godley





	Меньшее из зол

Зря он в ту ночь ушел домой. Но усталость и Фред сделали свое дело. Что такого могло произойти? Разве что Джек Потрошитель решится напасть на еще одну жертву, несмотря на расставленных по всем подозрительным местам Уайтчэпела констеблей. Такой сильной охраны на улицах Лондона не было уже давно. Коммиссар и другие высшие чины Скотленд-Ярда паниковали и требовали чрезвычайных мер. Можно подумать, они целыми днями задницы просиживают, а не пытаются поймать маньяка! Возможно, если бы он проводил девушку домой, ничего бы не случилось. Фред всегда говорил доверять своей интуиции и всегда оказывался прав.  
Годли вышел из комнаты смерти. Какое ужасное зрелище! Он многое повидал за годы службы, но такую жестокость видел впервые. Еще несколько минут там и его бы вырвало. Пошатнувшись, он оперся рукой о стену. Не было даже сил вытереть слезы — плевать на все.  
Почему, почему он ее не проводил? Она была такой жизнерадостной и красивой... Наверное, вернулась поздно ночью домой, обслужив клиента, зажгла лампу, чтобы приготовиться ко сну... и тут увидела появившегося из темноты мужчину с маленьким чемоданчиком в руке. Конечно, она не сразу поняла, что ее ждет. Но тут мужчина достает скальпель, и она начинает догадываться... кричит, пытается закрыться руками, но маньяк быстро приводит ее в бесчувственное состояние. Когда крики прекращаются, он укладывает ее на постель и режет горло справа налево, затем уродует лицо и вырезает...  
Годли судорожно вздохнул и прижал к себе картину. Этот рыцарь в доспехах был свидетелем всего, но не сможет ни о чем поведать. Во дворе появился инспектор Абберлин — на лице потрясение и растерянность. Он было направился к Годли, но в последний момент передумал и заговорил с комиссаром. Он достаточно хорошо знал своего сержанта, чтобы понимать, что сейчас не время и не место.  
Когда комиссар ушел, Годли собрался с мыслями и подошел к Абберлину, допрашивающего свидетеля. Его чувства ничего не значили перед обязанностями констебля. Даже если все, что ему сейчас хотелось — свернуться в каком-нибудь углу и накрыться одеялом с головой.  
— Я подошел к окну и увидел... части по всей комнате, — сборщик ренты сорвался на рыдания. — Ничего не осталось... ничего не осталось.  
— Все в порядке, — сочувственно кивнул Абберлин, кивая констеблю, чтобы тот увел свидетеля. — Все хорошо.  
Годли показал картину Абберлину, будто надеясь, что потеки крови с нее исчезли.  
— Человек в доспехах. Что мы будем делать, Фред? — Годли взглянул ему в глаза, позволяя гневу вырваться наружу.  
Абберлин замешкался, пойманный силой эмоций Годли, но ответил с уверенностью:  
— Когда мы его поймаем, когда сможем это сделать, Джордж, мы убьем его.  
Эти слова привели Годли в чувство. Нет, он не позволит совершить Фреду убийство, даже если это будет убийство преступника. Он не даст ему скатиться до уровня тех, кого они отправляют на виселицу. Полный решимости защитить друга даже от него самого, Годли вышел за Абберлином на улицу. Нужно было еще распросить Ричарда Мейнсфилда и Роберта Лиса об этой ночи.  
Но Мейнсфилда не оказалось дома. Его камердинер на своей шкуре испытал, что значит ярость сержанта. Но Годли был в таком состоянии, что не считал должным держаться в рамках приличий. На этом этапе расследования все методы были хороши. Отправив записку Абберлину и сообщив о месте нахождения Мейнсфилда, Годли отправился к Лису. В результате он не узнал ничего полезного и лишь окончательно посадил голос.  
В самом отвратительном состоянии духа Годли вернулся в участок, желая обсудить планы с Абберлином, но тот еще не вернулся.  
— Он ушел в театр, серж, допрашивать актера Мейнсфилда.  
— Я знаю, Дерек, — раздраженно ответил Годли. — Займись чем-нибудь и не мельтеши перед глазами.  
Напуганный тоном сержанта, Дерек выскочил из кабинета. Годли упал в кресло и чуть ли не впервые пожалел, что не пьет. Но от одного стаканчика хуже уже не будет. Вытащив из ящика бутылку виски (Фред всегда прятал ее под бумагами), Годли наполнил стакан и разом осушил его. Горло обожгло, а на глазах выступили слезы. "И как только Фред может пить эту гадость?" Поставив бутылку на стол, Годли откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. "А вообще неплохая вещь это виски", — вдруг осознал он, чувствуя, как злость растворяется в желудке. Все проблемы неожиданно показались неважными, он вполне мог позволить себе пару минут покоя... Всего лишь пару минут...

Войдя в кабинет, первое, что ощутил Абберлин, был запах алкоголя. Будучи в завязке уже неделю, он за километр чуял спирт. Источник запаха нашелся быстро — на столе стояла откупоренная бутылка виски. Его виски. В кресле спал Годли. Его обычно бледное лицо приобрело розоватый оттенок, что не оставляло сомнений в том, куда ушло спиртное. Стакан такого пойла может свалить любого трезвенника. А если присоединить к этому действие бессонных ночей... Абберлин вздохнул и с сожалением растолкал своего друга. Расследование не могло ждать. Только после двух чашек крепкого кофе взгляд Годли обрел осмысленное выражение, и он смог членораздельно рассказать, что узнал от Лиса. Затем Абберлин поделился сведениями, полученными от Мейнсфилда. О подробностях разговора с Эммой он умолчал, но Годли и так догадался, что ничем хорошим он не закончился.  
— Фред, не мучил бы ты себя. Эта женщина тебе не подходит.  
— Ты мне уже это говорил.  
— С того времени ничего не изменилось.  
— Джордж, не надо впутывать Эмму. И без нее у нас много проблем.  
Годли не стал настаивать — он еще не допил третью чашку кофе.  
— Какие планы? — поинтересовался он.  
— Приведем себя в порядок. Тебе явно надо побриться, Джордж.  
Годли провел рукой по щетине.  
— И открой окно, тут невозможно дышать.  
— Это мне говорит человек, оканчивающий вечера в вытрезвителе? — не удержался Годли.  
— Именно. Знаешь, как тяжело завязать в такой близости от виски?  
— Ты пытаешься завязать? — от радости Годли даже не обратил внимание на противоречие в словах Абберлина.  
— Разве не заметно?  
— Ну...  
Абберлин выглядел, как обычно, слегка потрепанным и совсем не был похож на трезвенника.  
— Это ни в какие ворота не лезет, — деланно возмутился инспектор. — То ты мне пеняешь, что я пью, то не замечаешь, что я бросил. Марш умываться, — и добавил через несколько секунд серьезно: — Все образуется, Джордж, вот увидешь. 

Абберлин тогда не знал, что в этот же день они раскроют загадку Потрошителя. Для него все закончилось после разговора с комиссаром, но Годли не желал мириться с таким концом. Они спорили на лестнице, пока Абберлин с некоторой отместкой не сказал:  
— Ты должен был позволить мне застрелить его.  
Годли моргнул и опустил глаза. Волнение выдавали дрожащие губы. Абберлин спустился вниз, Годли последовал за ним.  
— Ты бы этого не сделал, Фред.  
— Сделал бы, если бы ты меня не остановил. И это было бы меньшим из зол.  
Абберлин влез в служебный экипаж и Годли уселся рядом.  
— Думаю, мы заслужили небольшой отдых.  
— Рабочий день закончился, Фред, поедем домой?  
— Отлично, пропустим по стаканчику.  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
— Хорошо, тебе я налью воды из-под крана.  
Годли улыбнулся и Абберлин улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Только не жди от меня активного общения, Фред, я скорее всего засну у тебя на софе.  
— Договорились, — довольно кивнул Абберлин. — Для начала можешь заснуть у меня на плече.  
Годли с сомнением взглянул на костлявое плечо друга.  
— Я серьезно, Джордж, ты ужасно выглядишь.  
Годли вздохнул и послушно опустил голову на указанное место.  
— Только чтобы остановить поток оскорблений, — устало ответил он.  
— Надо залатать твое лицо, — услышал Годли, как сквозь вату, и почувствовал руку Абберлина на своем плече.  
— Только не спиртом. Никакого больше спирта.  
— Никакого спирта, — согласился Абберлин.  
Размеренная качка экипажа быстро усыпила его, хотя Годли предпочитал винить во всем выпитый утром виски. Не все так плохо, раз Потрошитель остановлен, а они еще живы.


End file.
